interstellar_pilotfandomcom-20200213-history
United Royal Dominion
General Information Name: '''United Royal Dominion '''Short Name: '''URD '''Founder: '''Unknown '''Leader: '''Fleet Admiral T'lah Chek'osh (appointed 2235) '''Foundation Date: '''1036 CE '''Space Branch Established: '''2235 '''Language: '''Algatianese/English hybrid '''Status: '''Active Power Information '''Power: '''Superpower '''Home Sector: '''Galene '''Headquarters: '''Galene Station (Galene) '''Occupied Sectors: '''Gatopea, Androla, Terekos, Beta Pindola, Hellemus, Solace and Galene Wealth Information '''Wealth: '''Rolling in it '''Net Worth: '''94,000,000+ credits Personality Information '''Personality: Honourable/Aggressive Philosophy: '''Destroy the evil and crooked to safeguard the lives of the honourable and sincere '''Motto: Stand united, fight united, live united. Purpose and Role: '''Domination, protection, trading, transport, healthcare, production and manufacturing Association Information '''Major Allies: '''Deep Space Mining Corp, Lamba Corp and Terran Expeditionary Force '''Major Enemies: '''Mamba Operations, Nova Rebellion and Frontier Brotherhood Destruction Statistics '''Ships Destroyed: '''790+ '''Stations Destroyed: '''255+ '''Factions Eliminated: '''26+ '''Major Factions Eliminated: '''Al Ghat Galactic, Fortuna Rebels and Black Sail '''Bounty: '''0+ credits Fleet Statistics '''Ships Owned: '''89 total | 1 Magnus X | 7 Overlord Xs | 7 Ares As | 6 Creon As | 1 Thunder X | 1 Hauler H | 1 Hauler M | 4 Hauler As | 14 Venture As | 27 Flyer Xs | 11 Flyer As | 1 Hornet X | 3 Hornet As | 1 Shuttle A | '''Stations Owned: '''21 total | 1 Trade Station | 1 Shipyard | 7 Military Outposts | 3 Repair Stations | 3 Hospitals | 2 Light Arms Factories | 1 Orbital Farm | 1 Brewery | 1 Vehicle Plant | 1 Hypersleep Pod Factory | '''Turrets Owned: 87 total | 40 Laser Vs | 72 Laser IIIs Flagship: ''RDS Invictus Magnus X class Battlecruiser and Assault Carrier '''Additional Command Vessels: '''7 total | ''RDS Manta ''Overlord X class | ''RDS Champ ''Overlord X class | ''RDS Dragon ''Overlord X class | ''RDS Lizard ''Overlord X class | ''RDS Twilight ''Overlord X class | ''RDS Beresford ''Overlord X class | ''RDS Java ''Overlord X class '''Ships Claimed: '''13 '''Ships Lost: ' Stations Lost: '0 '''Turrets Lost: '''0 '''Notable Vessels: ' * First ship: ''RDS ??? (name missing) ''Shuttle class | Status: Destroyed in action * Flagship: ''RDS Invictus ''Magnus X class Battleship | Status: Active Foundation The United Royal Dominion was originally founded by a rogue servant of one of the English Knights in 1036. Unnamed in the history books, this servant is still unknown to this day. This servant formed a coalition of other caregivers like himself who were being mistreated by the knights. This coalition consisted of 71 servants, squires and serfs. They unanimously decided that they would create a better place for everyone. By the 1500s, this coalition had dominated the majority of eastern Europe, which was a turning point. The Algatians (who are now known as Al Ghat Galactic), who were space faring around this time, kidnapped the leaders of the coalition and brainwashed them. The rest of the coalition fell, splitting into the then known European countries like Spain, France, England and Portugal. It remained this way for 700 years. However, by 2218, a member of Al Ghat, left the crooked organization. Learning about Earth history, this member decided to reinstate the coalition. Unfortunately, his superiors heard about it, so they tried to stop him. The once proud fleet commander was forcefully removed from the ranks and sent to a colony in the Solace sector. After managing to purchase a small shuttle, he set to the stars. His name was T'lah Chek'osh. It didn't take long for him to begin attaining power. By hiring workers from nearby colonies, he built up his fleet. In just 50 days, his faction became the most powerful in the universe. This faction adopted the name United Royal Dominion. Notable Historical Events '''1036: Establishment by unknown servant 1037: '''Coalition growing in size '''1145: '''Domination of Spain and France '''1278: '''Domination of England and Portugal '''1279-1515: '''An era of peace in Western Europe '''1516: '''The Talitians kidnap the coalitions leaders '''1517-2217: '''An era of nonexistence for the coalition '''2017: '''Many major factions are born (Terran Expeditionary Force, Lambda Corp and Deep Space Mining Corp) '''2189: '''T'lah Chek'osh was born on the colony of Galene II '''2201: Young T'lah learns of Earth history during his education at the Al Ghat Youth Conditioning center and becomes fascinated with the coalition that took over Earths Western Europe '2207: '''T'lah Chek'osh enrolls at the Al Ghat Center for Pilot and Fighter Training, beginning as a Indol (Algatian for Cadet) '''2211: '''Aldon (Algatian for Ensign) T'lah Chek'osh graduates from the Al Ghat Center for Pilot and Fighter Training and receives his own Flyer X class Fighter ''Bouncer '''2212: '''T'lah Chek'osh receives a promotion to Ital'cho (Algatian for Commander) and receives his own battleship, the ''IAS Invictus ''Magnus X class battle cruiser and assault carrier '''2215: '''Many Bandit factions begins to crop up, such as Bandits, Fortuna Rebels, Black Sail and the Prophet Rebellion '''2217: '''The Algatian government begins to fail. A certain Fleet Commander O'lit Tal'chi tries to steal the power, and succeeds. The Algatians, a once proud and honourable species become corrupt. O'lit Tal'chi changes the name from the once democratic system to Al Ghat Galactic. For some reason, all the military stays the same '''2218: '''Ital'cho T'lah Chek'osh is given the order of withdrawing from all enemy systems, but refuses. He wanted to take out all enemy factions, once and for all. However, O'lit Tal'chi had a different plan. By selling weapons to all rebels and the honourable factions at the same time, the Al Ghat Galactic Empire would become extremely wealthy '''2218: '''T'lah Chek'osh decides to covertly restart the coalition that the ancient earth servant started 1200 years earlier. Unfortunately, his superiors heard about it and kicked him out of the fleet and sent him to a remote colony in the Solace Sector '''2230: '''The Humans from Earth discover the first wormhole in the Saturn Rings. This wormhole led directly into the Gatopea Sector, which is why the Terran Expeditionary Force and the United Earth Space Defense Fleet are close allies. '''2235-Present: '''T'lah Chek'osh purchases his own Shuttle and sets off to the stars Languages Slovakia EnglishCategory:Player Factions